jaiden_animationsfandomcom-20200213-history
New Member of the Family!/Transcript
Animation 1 *'Jaiden:' Everyone, I have exciting news. We're having a BABY!!! Well..OK, I was gonna hype this video up to make you think that we were were having a child, but it's not a child. It's a dog! Aren't you excited? I know that that is all probably kinda sudden, but I mean c'mon, everyone likes dogs. (comment: Jaiden I don't like dogs) SAVE IT. Now before you all go crazy with your obvious dog hype, I bet you have some pretty big questions like: *'Viewer:' Oh Jaiden! What's its name? *'Jaiden:' It's Ari. So now that we've got all of the big questions out of the way, you probably want to see him now. Well you can!! Here he is! Live-action 1 *'Jaiden:' So..we just got back from picking up our baby.... This is gonna be his first.... moments home! (opens the cage (it's a bird) and gasps) Hello! Ohh... Watcha thinking 'bout? Animation 2 *'Jaiden:' YAYYY!!! DOGS!!!! Parents are right! Having a child is a magical experience. And I'm glad I'm part of it now. Come to think of it...since we're all parents of this dog now, your parents are grandparents. Live-action 2 *'Jaiden:' Mom, you're a grandma now. *'Mom:' What?? Animation 3 *'Jaiden:' We as responsible parents have to make sure we raise our child right. With manners and good morals. And don't worry, I already started the process. Live-action 3 *'Jaiden:' Alright Ari, hold the door open for me. Come on, you have to learn how to be a gentleman. Ari, it's rude to eat without utensils. Here's a fork. I'm trying to teach you manners. Here let me help you. Ari, we have to have a serious talk about peer-pressure. If all your friends were jumping off a bridge, would you do it too? Animation 4 *'Jaiden:' I also filmed me putting Ari's room together, which was...an..experience. Live-action 4 *'Jaiden:' So here's the cage I bought, and I'm gonna put it together now. But, I'm gonna put it together in my room which is....around the corner. Soooooooooo... (laughs and grunts while pushing the heavy box) Huh. (grunts while pushing the box some more) So I got us a screwdriver, and we're gonna put this together. I don't know how it's gonna turn out, because.. I'm not a handy tool guy, but I'll do...I'll do my best! Alright, where's the cut part? I'm gonna try and like, open the box now. Oh here it is. (grunts while struggling to lift the heavy box) Okay, okay, hold on. (grunts and smirks while successfully flipping over the box) Now we can start. (cutting open the box) I've never put something together like this before. So...I apologize..if I'm doing it wrong already. (finishes cutting) OK. I hate the things...but it's (grunts) Oh...... This is the bottom, and this is, like the lid. So I got to flip it over again. (grunts while flipping over the box again) Okay..... Now I think I can just pop the... (grunts) lid... (big tape break) off- Oh, that sounded promising. Alright, I think....the- the best part to start with is the instructions. That's not the date (15033), but I'll let it slide. And also, this is inspected by K. So thanks K! Whoa.... This is instructions. Pictures! This doesn't help. I guess I have to read it. This is like a boat! I'm in a boat! S.S. Someone else help me put this together because I don't know what I'm doing. So much bubble wrap!! AHHHHHH!!! Oh. Show your love. Oh.. (metal clanking) Oh, crap!! (laugh, metal clanking, laugh) So now that I have everything out of the box, these instructions should start making more sense. Hmm.. The instructions say that these are numbered. (metal clanking) There's no numbers on here. So I kinda just have to wing it. (metal clanking) Is this 7? No that's not 7. Oh.. (metal clanking) This one's the front one. (metal clanking) Oh this is 16! THIS IS 16!! 16! Yeah. (bubble wrap) What is this? Is this paint? It looks like the oil that's been leaked in the ocean. (nuts and bolts clanking) Wait.... What?? Are these the screws? Uh.. (laugh, metal clanking) They sound cool though. Is this ASMR? (metal clanking) Alright, I'm gonna actually read the instructions. Place the MAIN BASE upside down and insert CASTERS into legs. Are those the casters? BAM. Okay what's the next part? (exhales) I don't und- Please see our website- Oh hold- I'm gonna do that! Let me- Screw this!! So I'm on the website, and it says that there should be a video about how to put it together. Oh. Pros and cons. Cons: None! Well that's good. I'm not finding ummm, an instructional video, like it says it does in the instructions, on the website. It-I-I can only see- The only thing I can click on is "Buy from Amazon" I already bought it from Amazon, thank you, I want the next step. (phone dings) SHUT UP. Whatever, I don't need you. I can do this myself. AUGHHHHHH!!! I don't know what to dooooo!!!!! So it said to get a mallet. So now I have a mallet. And it says...to use the mallet to put the casters into the legs. But, I was like, "What's a caster?! I don't know what the caster is!" So I thought these were the casters, but NO!! I think these wheels are the casters! Why you calling it casters!? Just call it wheels!! What the heck!?! This goes....here. And then it says to use the mallet, to.. (hits the caster) Oh. Did that do it? I guess so. (hits the other three casters) Alright! That looks promising! So the next step is to put the front panel in which is the door. Alright! (opens the door, it starts falling slightly) AAH!! Oh my God! (laughs) Okay, uh, step 3. Alright, slide the side panels over the metal sleeve at the bottom (inhales) of the front and back blah blah- Wait, metal sleeve? Is this the metal sleeve or is this the metal sleeve? I-I don't know what the-uh-the metal sleeve is. The only sleeve I know is the sleeve on your shirt. Okay, okay. I-I-I've figured it out. I figured it out. So, it slid over the middle sleeve that was there because there's holes under the bottom and THEN you slide it in. OOHHHH.. Yeah. (laughs) That looks a lot better. If desired, slide the bottom grate into the track, just below the front door. Well I do desire! (metal sliding) Nice. OH MY GOD I DID IT! YAY!! Here's the...the carnage. There's only one thing left to do and it's to snip the part off. So this is gonna be..the official..uh, like, what is it, when people like cut the ribbon in front of something and then it's like "OH IT'S OPEN!" That's this. This is...that. Ready? (grunts, scissors snip) Yay!!! It's beautiful! Animation outro *'Jaiden:' Ari's the best dog I could've ever asked for. (gasps) Who is a good boy? So yea, we have a dog now. Category:Transcripts